No Such Thing As Perfect
by Vivid Tear
Summary: Used to. It was one of the most powerful phrases in the entire universe, for gods, humans, and everything in between. It meant that it was once, but not anymore. There used to be love and affection for each other. Not anymore. Percy/Annabeth one-shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey, peeps! I'm going to Canada on Friday, so I wrote this one-shot for you. HA! No Canadian bacon for you! ;)

I have written a lot of happy/funny things, so I now can return to my special. Sad stories. I love Percabeth, but this popped up.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Glass shattered against the wall. The tension in the room was thick, mixed with anger and regret. Sea-green eyes met intelligent gray ones.<p>

No one knew what had happened. They had been through thick and thin together. They had grown up, entered college, and then gotten married and had two kids. Things had been perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Too perfect.<em>

* * *

><p>No one knew when the image had started to crack. She had become a prized architect. He had become the most successful marine biologist. It had been perfect.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Too bad Aphrodite had other plans…<em>

* * *

><p>They began to drift apart, becoming absorbed in their work. The only time they saw each other was early morning and at night. They saw their children more often than their significant other.<p>

They glared each other down. Silena and Luke, their two children named after deceased heroes, cowered in the background, tears in their eyes.

This happened increasingly often. The yelling, the hatred, the shattering. They argued about silly things that didn't even matter. Paying the bills, staying out late, working too much, et cetera. It didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Because when love fades, so does trust.<em>

* * *

><p>They didn't trust each other like they would when they were in their teens. Too much time apart makes trust disappear and suspicion rise to the top.<p>

They were once best friends, the perfect couple, the talk of Camp Half-Blood. They used to be content in life.

* * *

><p><em>Used to.<em>

* * *

><p>It was one of the most powerful phrases in the entire universe, for gods, humans, and everything in between. It meant that it was once, but not anymore. There used to be love and affection for each other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not anymore.<em>

* * *

><p>Neither knew what happened to each other after a fight.<p>

She would lock the door to her bedroom and slide to the floor and cry. She only keeps herself strong for other people. Now, she had no one. Even her children avoided talking to either parent. She would weep until she was surrounded by salt-water tears.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the irony.<em>

* * *

><p>He would visit camp, and rip the practice dummies apart with Riptide. He would gut, cut off limbs, and do anything else to release his bottled-up feelings. Chiron even told everyone to stay away when he was like that.<p>

Only the person he wanted to see the least could calm him down. They knew each other inside and out, whether that were a good thing or bad.

* * *

><p><em>Too bad, huh?<em>

* * *

><p>During times like this, they remembered one of the happiest times of their life. The wedding, the act that sealed it all.<p>

_Flashback~_

_Percy was nervous. He was getting married to his Wise Girl today. They had both graduated from college, as hard as it was for Percy._

_In fact, he had pulled through, just for Annabeth. Every last effort was worth it to see the wedding ring on her finger, the soon-to-be Mrs. Jackson. It was August 18__th__, the day also known as his birthday, the day when they saved Olympus, the day Percy and Annabeth had gotten together._

_The day of many events, also adding his wedding day._

_He straightened out his blue tie. Annabeth had planned everything, right down to each flower arrangement._

"_Hey, man. You nervous? She's waiting for you." Grover, the best man, put his hand on Percy shoulder._

_Percy grinned. "Nope, 'cause I'm going to be the happiest guy on the planet in a few minutes. Let's go."_

_They entered the church where the wedding was being held. Both mortals and godly people had come. There was Nico, smiling slightly, his dark eyes twinkling happily. There was Rachel, wearing a blue dress, as she was a bridesmaid. Thalia, who had been given permission by Artemis, dressed the same. Tyson grinned widely and held up two thumbs so Percy could see._

_When he looked into her beautiful gray eyes, everything else dissolved. She had her curly princess-like blond hair down, tumbling down like a golden waterfall. She had a simple gray dress on, sprinkled with blue flowers. She held a bouquet of moonlace, courtesy of Calypso, who had been set free._

_He stepped next to his wife-to-be. She smiled, and her gray eyes were filled with excitement and love. They turned to face each other, and said the most two powerful words when dealing in the art of love._

"_I do."_

_They sealed it with a kiss._

_End~_

They had used to be happy, the spitting image of a perfect family. The kind where love and kindness flowed freely between each other.

* * *

><p><em>Perfect.<em>

* * *

><p>Such a word doesn't exist. It means flawless, errorless, and nothing wrong.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It just doesn't exist.<em>

* * *

><p>AN

How was it? Good? I better get some reviews before I leave to Canada, or I won't give you cookies! I'll leave some here, so grab it IF you review. (;;)

If you don't, well, you'll totally regret it. :D


	2. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
